The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Many know the history of Arslan of Pars, and his crusade to protect it from those who may wish the kingdom harm. Lusitania being chief among them. There is just one problem. The historians got it all wrong. Misinformed they got the identity of the great hero confused. No it wasn't Prince Arslan, but his elder sister Crown Princess Ianthe. Here is what really occured. OC/Various
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroic Legend of Ianthe Prologue**

 **Pars Era, Year 317:**

 _When their ally, Maryam, was invaded by the Lusitanian Army, Pars responded decisively. Their king, Andragoras the Third, met the invaders with a force three hundred thousand strong and crushed them. They left a mountain of Lusitanian corpses behind. Kings Andragoras returned to the capital city of Pars, Ecbatana, victorious._

 _There King Andragoras would be reunited with his wife, Queen Tahamenay and the thirteen year old Crown Princess Ianthe. Usually when one came back as a survivor from the repugnant devastation they would be greeted with great joy from family members who had been praying and waiting faithfully for their return._

 _But all is not as it seemed with the royal family of Pars._

 _King Andragoras and Queen Tahamenay have been estranged for many years. Even though they live together as husband and wife Queen Tahamenay has never once shown him a single moment of love or affection. She shut her heart to the world. To the frustration of King Andragoras no matter what he did he never could gain what he truly desired from her._

 _This is one of the reasons why people were still astonished to this day how they could've possible had two children together._

 _The royal couple had two a girl and a few years later a boy. Unfortunately child that had been named Arslan died in his infancy leaving their two year old, at the time, Ianthe alive._

 _Because of the tense relationship between the King and Queen it was highly unlikely they would have any other children together in the future. Initially Andragoras had set his sights on a son to become king after him, but, instead, was stuck with a daughter. So Andragoras grudgingly decreed to all that Princess Ianthe was to be named Crown Princess posthaste and would be the one to succeed him long after his own reign on Pars came to an end._

 _Barely two years old and already there was so much expected of the young princess. Many kept a close eye on Princess Ianthe wondering the sort of leader she would be, who she would eventually become._

 _With the long road Ianthe had ahead of her no one could have foreseen this._

 **Authors Note:**

 **I can't hold it in any longer. I have to get this idea out. It's been on my mind for a while and I just have to know what you guys think.**

 **Also, if you hadn't seen this anime show yet then you have to do so at the soonest possible convenience. I came across the series by accident and have not regretted it since. The fastest way to get it is on ITunes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heroic Legend of Ianthe Chapter 1**

Inside the Royal Capital of Pars, Ectbatana, an intense sword practice was being undergone inside the palace walls. The sound of steel clashing against wood could be heard from all corners of the palace. All who heard it had long come to know that Crown Princess Ianthe was at one of her sword lessons with her mentor and instructor Vahirz, a Supreme General to the Kingdom of Pars.

At present Ianthe was attacking Vahirz with her blade while he was blocking her with even strokes of his own. A particularly forceful parry from Vahirz had her stumble back, but she regained her footing rather quickly not falling disengaging from her battle stance and neither did he.

"Now come at me again," said Vahirz.

"Very well," said Ianthe, lunging at the senior warrior.

Same as before Vahirz blocked her attack, but this time he instantly went on the offensive. Now the Princess was on the receiving end from him. Already knowing what he wanted from her Ianthe immediately switched her body to defenses. As she did so Vahirz called out the sequences he wanted from her to demonstrate as he moved expecting her to do them flawlessly.

"Upper block! Center block! Upper block! Lower block! Upper block!"

Upon the final one Vahirz had the Princess at a standstill. Taking advantage of this Vahirz shifted his body so her sword was in a spot exactly where he wanted it to be. Next thing Ianthe knew is he knocked the blade out of her hand. It was sent flying into the air. Ianthe gasped crashing onto her back as Vahirz had shouldered into her hard. The blade landed with a clang nearby two handmaidens of Ianthe's that were present in case she was of need of anything.

Moving into a seated position, cheekily, Ianthe said "You beat me quite handily, Vahirz. You must show me that maneuver."

"Swinging a sword to and fro is hardly a 'maneuver'. Those were simply fundamental sword strokes," said Vahirz, laughing good-naturedly. He then dropped to one knee in respect to her royal position and show of skill to how she was advancing. "Although, without a sound knowledge of the basics, you cannot hope to master the more complicated techniques. Fundamental strokes are important. At the age of thirteen you've honed them quite nicely, Princess Ianthe, but you must continue doing so otherwise it may cost you dearly on the battlefield one day."

Bowing to her teacher, Ianthe said "I will, Vahirz."

Ianthe was then taken to the palace baths by the handmaidens where she could be cleaned and clothed in a different set of attire. Normally during her lessons, like today, Ianthe would be wearing a sturdy pair of boots, breeches, and a tunic in order to practice freely. Other than that, much to her displeasure, Ianthe was told to where a dress in accordance to her station whenever she was without. To be perfectly honest Ianthe much preferred the clothes she wore during practice than dresses of any kind. To her they were far more practical and the carrying of a weapon for defense is a necessity. Which definitely showed when her sword was taken away as she entered the baths to be returned promptly to her chambers.

At the baths Vahirz sat a respectful distance with his back turned to give the Crown Princess privacy as her handmaidens tended to her.

The ever present guardian Vahirz has been her instructor ever since Ianthe presented her case to her father King Andragoras when she was twelve.

For as long as Ianthe could remember she's been constantly told that one day she would be Queen of Pars and she must always be ready for when that day came to both defend and rule of its people.

It never made any sense to her as to why she'd be taught all of useful and useless things about being a princess while all the things a son would learn were kept from her like war, diplomacy, history, etc. and especially the ways of combat.

So one day when King Andragoras was holding Court, Ianthe bravely approached and faced him. She argued profusely that as the future Queen of Pars she must be well versed in all things in order to be a good ruler for those in their borders. Also, she reminded him and all in attendance that though Pars has always been well revered and feared by its neighbors, there might always be those who may believe Pars can be easily conquered just because there is a woman sitting on the throne as a man. If that ever happens she wants to give them a surprise that they'll never forget. She'll eliminate and drive them out, showing all just how fierce and noble a kingdom as Pars truly is.

For a girl so young Ianthe submitted facts that could not be ignored. Not only that, Ianthe held herself in a way that demonstrate a noble and selfless air that one of royal blood would exhibit from an heir. King Andragoras could not dismiss her without losing face so he begrudgingly granted her to have weapons training from that day forth and that the honorable Supreme General Vahirz would be her guide. Under his tutelage she's advanced quite well in such a short time, but she's not a warrior like the legendary Marzban just yet.

Funny thing about Vahirz is that in the beginning he tried to get Ianthe to use a wooden practice sword like he does, but she always insisted on live steel. She declared that the enemy won't use wooden swords, so why should she?

There was great wisdom there so Vahirz allowed it, but he always made a show using a wooden practice sword when training her. As she is of royal blood he didn't want to cause a mistake and damage her too drastically. Other than that he never held back. Even though she knew he was ordered not to show any leniency towards her it's something Ianthe always admired greatly about him.

"You're a harsh teacher. Why did you not accompany My Lord Father on his campaign against the Lusitanian's," asked Ianthe.

"Because my duty is here at this moment, my Princess," answered Vahirz. "Safeguarding this, the Royal Capital of Ectbatana. Lusitania is not the only threat. Kingdoms to the east have set their eyes upon our beloved city, as well. We mustn't let our guard down."

"And with such a heavy force of our own military might away on the campaign a suitable force must remain to defend Ectbatana and seasoned warriors behind to defend," said Ianthe, speaking from what she knew from past lessons.

Nodding, Vahirz said "Exactly, Princess."

Letting the handmaidens do the finishing touches on her hair and dress, Ianthe said "It sounds as if you're quite busy as of late, General. Perhaps foregoing my daily sword lessons would free you up a bit. As much as I would dislike that I would hate to put the Royal Capital in a disadvantageous should anything unforeseen arise."

"Come now, you know better than that. How can you hope to become a proper queen with such little ambition," admonished Vahirz. "As always you must taken your training seriously. Even simply mastering the fundamentals of the sword will show in your bearing and presentation. You have yet to fight your maiden battle, my Princess. If you hope to survive it you must train often with the sword in preparation."

Sighing as one of the handmaidens placed a lightly bejeweled circlet on her head along with a matching necklace, she said "Everything you say is true. I know that, but even so."

"If you know, then try to carry yourself as a swordsman would. The soldiers expect it," said Vahirz, emphasizing the point to be made there.

One of the handmaidens came about telling him it was okay for him to stand and look now.

The Crown Princess was wearing white dress of sheer golden material with a bit of floral embroidery at the bodice. Ianthe's hair was left flowing down her back and she wore circlet with a matching gem at the center. By all accounts she was appropriate when brought before her mother Queen Tahamenay.

While her sword had been taken away from her Vahirz knew her far too well by now to figure out she had a dagger hidden on her person somewhere should she need it.

"Come, best not to be late for the review of the Royal Guard," said Vahirz, leading her out.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what do you guys think so far?**

 **The dress Ianthe wears here is the one Myrcella wears in Dorne in Game of Thrones. In this episode and the Pars theme, I thought this style of dress would suit her in this case. Do you approve?**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heroic Legend of Ianthe Chapter 2**

The review of the Royal Guard in Ecbatana is an important ritual that is an everyday occurrence here in the Capital.

Usually the entire royal family is supposed to be present for this ceremony, but with King Andragoras away this duty fell to Queen Tahamenay and Crown Princess Ianthe to oversee.

Thanks to the haste they moved with Ianthe and Vahirz made it to balcony that stood over the giant courtyard at the entrance of the palace gates. Here the entire Royal Guard was assembled before the Queen standing at attention in neat columns.

Speaking of which Queen Tahamenay was already present standing to one corner of the balcony with her four lady's-in-waiting on their knees behind her.

Ianthe immediately marched up to her usual corner. Vahirz knelt in the shadows behind her. It was not his place to stand there with the Queen and Crown Princess.

Queen Tahamenay didn't even acknowledge her daughter before addressing the Royal Guard charged to safeguard the inhabitants of the palace and all of Ecbatana.

"Loyal soldiers. Your allegiance to the Kingdom of Pars does you credit. You have our thanks."

Her words spoken Queen Tahamenay turned and left the balcony with her lady's-in-waiting falling into line evenly behind her.

A bit taken aback by her mothers swift departure after the brief speech, Ianthe said "Oh, uh."

"Her Majesty the Queen! Princess Ianthe! Salute!"

Ianthe smiled and waved at the assembled soldiers before hastening after her mother. Queen Tahamenay hadn't yet gotten far.

In the exact same hallway, Ianthe called "Lady Mother."

Queen Tahamenay and her lady's-in-waiting stopped. As Queen Tahamenay turned to speak to Ianthe took up kneeling positions again on the marble flooring.

"Yes, Ianthe? What do you need," inquired Queen Tahamenay.

Even out of the sunlight Queen Tahamenay's radiance is blinding, second to none. It's said throughout the entire Kingdom of Pars that the Crown Princess would be a great beauty unrivaled once she reached full maturity, but that wasn't exactly true. Ianthe's beauty is unrivaled all except for her mother. Ianthe couldn't hold a candle to her in the face of her own looks. Long hair softer than silk as white as snow, lips as red as the rose, and eyes bluer than the glistening sea.

"Nothing, really. I only wanted to apologize for my tardiness. I know I wasn't late for the ceremony, but I should've arrived much sooner all the same. I promise to be more prompt from now on," said Ianthe, humble.

"Not at all," said Queen Tahamenay. "I understand you were busy daily sword practice."

A bit naïve in hoping she'd get an ounce of approval from her mother this time around, Ianthe said "Thank you. I aspire to one day become a fine queen, as you are, Mother, worthy of serving Pars and her people like my lord father, but I know that will take hard work. Vahirz tells me I'm making swift progress, but I know that even when the day comes where I do supposedly master the sword completely there is still more to learn. Vahirz always says-."

"Good," said Queen Tahamenay, unemotional.

Without bidding Ianthe farewell then continued on her way with her lady's-in-waiting in order to attend to her royal duties, leaving Ianthe in the dust as she always did.

Honestly, who was she kidding? Ianthe seriously wondered why she even bothered with her mother anymore

Queen Tahamenay never really chose to spend much time with her anyway leaving her in the hands of numerous tutors and combat instructors. Still that didn't make it hurt any less when she wouldn't give proper praise and recognition where it's due.

At Queen Tahamenay's departure Vahirz returned to the Crown Princesses side.

"Vahirz, what does it mean to be a fine queen. Despite all my lessons I fear I don't know," asked Ianthe, somber.

Placing a hand on Ianthe's shoulder, Vahirz chuckled "To the contrary you do indeed know, my Princess. You just need the opportunity to show it."

"I hope it is very long from now and that my fathers reign continues for years to come," said Ianthe, smiling.

"As we all do," concurred Vahirz.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one. Right now this one is just a filler chapter the next one will definitely be a hell of a lot longer. At least I plan for it to be. I do try to make the new chapters for each update long for my readers.**

 **I hope this one gave you guys some more insight on the relationship between Ianthe and Queen Tahamenay as things progress further with the story's plotline.**

 **Also, the reasons Princess Ianthe's beauty is mentioned in this case will come later in the story. Remember she is the heir for the throne as future Queen of Pars. I trust this maybe will give you guys a hint at what is to come. I'm sure you all came make your own guesses from there on out. Ha. Ha. ;)**

 **Also, as you could probably tell from the previous chapter I'm probably going to put in Game of Thrones style of dresses in for Ianthe. For you Game of Thrones fans reading this if you have any suggestions of dresses that may suit Ianthe please be free to let me know. Just tell me the season, episode, and character that was wearing it and I'll see which situations that Ianthe may come to wear it. I already have some in mind, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. I always do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heroic Legend of Ianthe Chapter 3**

To get Queen Tahamenay's cold rebuff out of her mind Ianthe decided to go for a walk through the palace. Vahirz stood guard over her and her own Lady's-In-Waiting. Eventually they ended up back in the array of courtyards on the palace grounds. This one had a lovely fountain at its center. The sound of the running water was soothing and peaceful to Ianthe as she saw on the edge of the fountain gazing at her reflection on the crystal clear waters surface. She dipped the tip of her index finger in the cool water watching ripples form from the slightest touch.

Suddenly from above there came to shadows circling over them. Following this came the hoarse high pitched scream from a hawk. Indeed the source of the calls and shadows were two grand hawks. Ones that Ianthe already knew very well.

Grinning, Ianthe exclaimed "It's Azrael! And Sorksh!"

"Ah! If they've returned that can only mean one thing," said Vahirz, meaning he army, more importantly the King, had finally returned to Ecbatana and the war is at an end.

Ianthe paid no attention to that. She waved over one of her Lady's-In-Waiting who came over carrying a shawl over one of her arms. Ianthe carefully wrapped it in layers over one of her own as she lifted it up as a perch for one of the hawks.

"To me," commanded Ianthe.

Upon command the hawk that seemed to be most fond of her which is Azrael flew down to land on Ianthe's arms while the other landed a few feet on the fountain. Ianthe isn't surprised. Azrael always came instantly each time she summoned him forth to her. The force of Azrael's landing nearly had Ianthe tip over into the water, but, luckily she kept herself steady.

"Your Highness," said one of the Lady's-In-Waiting, concerned.

Neither of them should've been so. Ianthe simply took it all in her stride. She laughed as Azrael flapped his wings, happy to have him back home. That's not all. If they were in the Royal Capital then that means their master is too. Someone Ianthe has really been looking forward to seeing again after such a long absence.

Stroking Azrael's feathers as he nuzzled affectionately into her neck, Ianthe said "Welcome home. It's good to see you."

"Your Highness."

Azrael and Sorsksh's master stepped into the light.

At 27 years of age Lord Kishward of the Marzban is quite handsome and already a cunning noble leader in the Pars military.

Kishward has a long beard that extends to his chest as well as deep blue eyes and hair that appears to look like fire. Like always most of the time he's currently wearing a large dark grey cloak covering his shoulders and armor. Kishward has a friendly yet sometimes serious personality along with a strong sense of responsibility that many found dashing, adding to his charm, including Ianthe.

Smiling, Kishward said "And Lord Vahriz. I trust I find you both well?"

"You're back! Greetings, Kishward," grinned Ianthe, running over to Kishward giving him a hug.

Kishward chuckled warmly returning the embrace with his arms wrapped around her. The hug was brief, but it was filled with a lot of affection between the two. Azrael didn't get in the way of this. These sorts of hugs occurred a lot with one of the hawks on either an arm or a shoulder so they were used to it. Azrael's feathers weren't even ruffled by it.

Smiling at Ianthe as he scratched Azrael on the underside of his beak, good naturedly, Kishward said "So they greet Your Highness first instead of their master, do they? The cheeky bastards."

Chuckling, Vahirz said "You must teach them some respect."

"On the contrary, My Lord, it's not that they don't respect me. Rather it is the sign of the deep affection they harbor for Her Highness here. Birds and beasts are far better judges of character than we humans can ever hope to be," disagreed Kishward, placing a hand on Ianthe's shoulder. "They've read what dwells within Her Highness's heart and know that it is pure and good."

Ianthe loved it when he spoke this way. Each time Kishward sounded so poetic.

"You've returned from the campaign. All went as expected," inquired Vahirz.

Backing away a couple of steps, dropping down to one knee, Kishward reported "Our losses in the field were negligible. The Lusitanian's are sorry they ever thought of invading Maryam. We defeated them soundly and at little cost. His Majesty will be returning shortly."

Frowning, brow furrowed, Ianthe said "Father's back?"

Kishward nodded.

"How soon," asked Ianthe.

"He'll be here within the hour," informed Kishward.

Ianthe groaned rolling her head around on the neck, saying "I'm going to have to go greet him, aren't I?"

Sympathetically, Vahirz said "Yes, you are. It's important for you to make an appearance to welcome him and the army back home where your mother will not."

Sighing, Ianthe groaned "Very well then. I'll do a quick change then we'll go."

Arms crossed, Vahirz said "Oh no you won't. What you have on right now is just fine."

A deadpanned expression on her face, Ianthe said "Why?"

"You know why," said Vahirz. "You know the rules, Princess."

Meaning that out in public for this type of event Ianthe had to wear a dress instead of a tunic and breeches. That would lead to one thing she despised.

Ianthe groaned.

Laughing, Kishward joked "Come on, Princess, it can't be all that bad."

Aiming an intense glower his way, Ianthe retorted "Easy for you to say. You're not forced to ride sidesaddle."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah, that sidesaddle has got to go in the future.**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe Chapter 4**

The entire Royal Capital was overflowing with deafening cheers from the people for the return of the army and the King to Ecbatana. The streets were filled to bursting with people wanting to glimpse the triumphant heroes.

Not only were the cheers for King Andragoras, but for his loyal Commanders, Generals, Lieutenants, and Captains. Each one much fiercer than the next.

"Look, it's Lord Marzban Kharlan!"

"He's so gallant!"

"Lord Kharlan!"

"And there's lord Marzban Kubard and his wine jug."

"And inseparable pair."

"Honestly, is that man ever sober?"

The children especially gazed upon the Marzban in awe and admiration. These men are exactly who they aspire to be once they reached manhood becoming old enough to fight and defend their country from the likes of the Lusitanian savages.

Three boys younger than Ianthe found it difficult to tear their eyes away from all of them in the procession.

"You see that scar? The one over his left eye there? That's from when Lord Kubard fought a dragon," said the 1st.

"You're makin' that up," said the 2nd, calling bullshit on him.

"He's not my favorite, though. Lord Twin-Blade General Kishward is," proclaimed 3rd, spreading his arms out like a hawks wings.

Smiling, the 1st said "You just wait. I'm joinin' the cavalry when I grow up. I'll protect the King like the Lord Marzban!"

The 2nd said "That's stupid! The King killed a lion when he was 13. He doesn't need the likes of you to look after him."

"Yeah. You're probably right," conceded the 1st.

They're attention was then switched back to the parade as the prisoners of war were brought up in the line. Survivors of the war they were brought back to the Royal Capital to spend the rest of their days as slaves. That is their punishment and curse for even daring to go up against the great Parsian Empire and their allies.

"Who're the prisoners?"

"They're Lusitanian soldiers."

"They go to war in the name of that god of theirs, right?"

"The Cult of Yaldabaoth, I think it is."

"I hear they kill babes in their arms if their parents are non-believers."

"Barbarians!"

At the end of the string of prisoners was a young boy that couldn't have been older than eleven years of age. He was as haggard and rugged as the rest of them.

Onlookers felt a mixture of horror and disgust looking at him.

"Look there! He's just a lad. Lusitania's so desperate it sends children into war?"

"Oh, the poor little dear. What kind of parents would allow that?"

Finally the caravan reached the point in Ecbatana where Crown Princess Ianthe and Vahirz were supposed to meet them.

As Ianthe spotted her father at the head of the army her nerves began to act up a little though she was careful to keep it concealed. Knowing her so well Vahirz could probably sense her anxiety, but chose not to say anything about it. Instead he encouraged her to go forth to meet King Andragoras part way.

"Go on, Highness," said Vahirz, gently.

Straightening in the saddle Ianthe held her head up high and proud with great dignity as she urged her mare forward.

King Andragoras's stoic and blank expression went unchanged as she approached him.

Bowing her head in respect and welcome to him, Ianthe said "Lord Father, I'm glad to see you home safe. Truly it is a relief to see you unharmed. I worried for you, off fighting in distant lands-."

Cutting her off, hard and cold, King Andragoras said "Defeat was unthinkable." He strolled directly passed Ianthe without even glancing at her once leaving her sitting there stunned. Andragoras totally ignored her as he spoke to Vahirz. "Report, Vahirz. Tell me how the kingdom has fared."

Ianthe turned in the addle watching him go.

Turning his horse beside the King's to walk with him, Vahirz said "Majesty."

Ianthe was left behind.

The three boys from before had been following the front of the caravan closely and had witnessed the exchange between the King and Crown Princess. Despite being in awe of her beauty in the rays of the sun they weren't that impressed.

The 1st said "What do you guys think about Princess Ianthe?"

Shrugging, the 3rd said "Eh. She's pretty and all, but she doesn't seem very brave. I heard she's being trained to fight, but I think that's not true. Princesses don't fight."

"Then maybe we'll protect her instead of the King," said the 1st.

"Maybe," agreed the 2nd.

Feeling a bit downtrodden by her father's dismissive behavior towards her Ianthe slowly urged her horse on to follow the procession back to the palace. Her place was supposed to be at the front of the caravan. As she did so Ianthe's eye was drawn to the line of Lusitanian prisoners now being led away to the slave markets.

Despite them being enemy soldiers Ianthe was greatly intrigued by them. She had never met anyone from Lusitania before. She already knew plenty about Lusitania and its people from her history lessons only nothing could really compare to the real thing.

Perhaps she should brave a visit down to the slave markets herself. Not many would approve of her decision to go down there alone. That it is quite improper for a princess to be among the masses in such a disagreeable environment. Ianthe didn't really care too much about that. She would carry that dagger with her so in her own mindset Ianthe would still be carrying a weapon for protection.

Also, it's highly unlikely that once she gets down there someone high up in the pecking order of the slave markets wouldn't take it upon themselves to act as her protection.

Her mind made up Ianthe planned to set her mare back into the stables and set out on foot. This excursion may prove beneficial in more ways than one.

Anyone it'll certainly take her mind off King Andragoras. That's for sure.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heroic Legend of Ianthe Chapter 5**

As expected when Ianthe's intentions to go down to the slave market was discovered there was a lot of resistance particularly from those who cared about her wellbeing.

The biggest protestor was Vahirz. He tried to insist on going with her until he was reminded of his duties at the palace now that the King was back from war.

Even down at the slave market there were still those who sought to waylay her.

A clerk assisting in the every day running of the enterprise insisted on accompanying her the moment she stepped foot here. In fact he persisted in trying to persuade her to leave to no avail.

"Forgive me, My Princess, but such quarters are hardly suitable for one of your station," said the Clerk, anxiously.

"Oh? And why ever not? And if you tell me it's because I'm a woman you'd better think twice about uttering such nonsense," cautioned Ianthe, brow raised.

Judging by the utterly miserable expression on the Clerk's face Ianthe had a nagging suspicion that's exactly what he'd been thinking. Her carefully phrased warning had the Clerk rephrasing what he had in mind, attempting a different approach.

"If you require a slave, we can easily send a messenger," suggested the Clerk.

Shaking her head in refusal, Ianthe said "That's not it. I wish to learn from them myself. Of their culture, their homes. There's only so much I can learn from history texts alone, leaving far more that can be heard firsthand. This'll be my only opportunity to do so before the prisoners are sold to new owners."

Remaining skeptical of the situation, the Clerk said "As you wish, Highness."

"Filthy bastard! Get back and do as your told!"

Up ahead were some crudely made cages with a selection of the new slaves were inside. Apparently a few of them were causing trouble for the underling of a slaver in charge of this part of the market was stabbing at one with a pole.

Frowning, Ianthe demanded "What's going on here?"

Upon seeing her the underling instantly ceased his actions, dropping to one knee, and bowing his head.

Doing a complete flip of facial expressions, from being merciless to attending, the Slaver said "Princess Ianthe. This is a surprise. Whatever brings you to such wretched quarters?"

Ignoring the Slavers performance, moving closer to the wooden bars of the pens, Ianthe said "Are these the men from Lusitania?"

A bit taken aback by Ianthe's indifferent attitude towards him, sweating a little, the Slaver said "Yes, Highness."

Softening somewhat as she gazed at the Lusitanian's, Ianthe greeted "Good afternoon."

Ianthe didn't take her eyes off any of the men standing in the pens in front of her. No matter how much time passed Ianthe would never forget the way these Lusitanian prisoners looked at her. She's been around slaves all her life, but never like this.

The faces of these slaves are filled with unrivaled contempt, disdain, scorn, and malice towards her.

Well we'll see what Ianthe can do to change that.

Turning her back towards the slaves to face the Slaver, Ianthe commanded "Until I tell you otherwise, you are not to lay a hand in aggression towards these Lusitanian's."

The Slaver, his underling, and the Clerk all stared at her flabbergasted.

"I beg your pardon," said the Slaver.

"You heard me. And I will not repeat myself," said Ianthe, sharply.

Recovering from the bout of surprise created by Ianthe's statement, the Slaver said "But, Princess Ianthe, if I am to properly undertake my job in reference to conditioning these barbarians to become slaves under Pars then I have to use force."

"Not in this case," disagreed Ianthe. "I have some questions I would like to ask them. I'd rather receive answers when they can still speak in complete sentences and have their wits about them."

"But-," persisted the Slaver.

Holding up a hand, Ianthe said "I will not be long-."

Ianthe failed to keep focused on the slaves as she'd been speaking to the Underling, Slaver, and Clerk.

While Ianthe had been distracted one of the Lusitanian's reached through the bars once he noticed she was near enough and snatched her by the hair. Ianthe yelped in alarm as she was hauled backwards into the bars of the pen.

"Get your hands off the Princess!"

The Underling came in striking the Lusitanian prisoner that had hold of Ianthe hard on the arm he had in between the bars. The force behind it was enough to get the Lusitanian to release her hair.

The Clerk caught Ianthe as she staggered backwards and the Underling proceeded the discipline the one who'd attacked her.

"Are you hurt, Your Highness," he said, panicky.

Nodding, Ianthe said "I'm fine."

The Underling shouted "Your slaves now, ya got that? You wanna live, you do what you're told, when you're told!"

Ianthe involuntarily raised a hand to the back of her head where the Lusitanian had managed to grab her. But even after this she would see her orders obeyed.

"That's enough," she yelled.

"But, Your Highness, these savages just attacked you. They should be punished," argued the Clerk.

"I made myself very clear before. You will not beat them anymore than they already have been from the war until they are sold. Do so again in my presence and I will make sure you are reprimanded," said Ianthe, eyes like cold steel.

Ianthe's were practically incinerating the men with such rage. They couldn't look away.

No one ever dared to disobey the Crown Princess when she was like this. At only thirteen years of age Ianthe still demanded respect and reverence that none could deny.

All three men backed down, conceding to her.

Satisfied, Ianthe said "Good. Now tell me, are there any other Lusitanian prisoners or is this all of them? For I wish to speak to others if I cannot converse with these."

.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed two days from now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Ianthe and the eventual changes her presence brings about in the storyline.**

 **The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe Chapter 6**

Under a heavy warningt the Slaver relinquished the location to a Lusitanian prisoner being held in a separate area. Just like before the Attendant insisted on accompanying her despite Ianthe's own objections.

"They're such a barbaric people. This was a bad idea, Your Highness," he said, apprehensive. "If something were to happen to you-."

Unafraid and steadfast in her decision, Ianthe said "I'm not a total fool, you know. I shall be more careful in the future. There's no need to patronize me. Besides I know you would act in my defense should anything unseemly occur."

Now that isn't entirely truthful. Yes, the Attendant wears a sword on his belt, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's that good at wielding it.

As they the two turn a corner to where the slave is being kept at holding danger is afoot in the vicinity.

A thud is heard and then a yell.

"H-Help me!"

A hand on the hilt of his blade, the Attendant said "My Princess, please remain here."

The Attendant then rushes in as Ianthe keeps her distance to learn what is going on.

Some furs drying in the sun blocked the Attendants view so he didn't see the Lusitanian slave that is a young boy bulldozing out of there using one of the three boys from the parade as a shield until too late. The Lusitanian shoved the frightened kid into the Attendant and used him as leverage to become airborne. From behind his back the Lusitanian had a large heavy pot which he proceeded to drive into the Attendants head, rendering him unconscious once his back hit the ground.

"Enough! Stop that right now," ordered Ianthe, darting in there, intent on stopping this senseless violence.

Stealing the Attendants sword the Lusitanian grabs the 1st boy in a headlock and leveling the edge of the blade at his neck in a threatening manner.

"One more step and I'll kill him," said the Lusitanian viciously.

He means it, too. Ianthe can clearly see that by the unwavering and blazing fire in his eyes. Ianthe needs to diffuse this situation before it gets out of hand further.

Holding her hands up placating, Ianthe said "There's no need to be hasty. There's no call for you to hurt this boy. Would you maybe consider releasing him?"

Snickering, the Lusitanian said "Yeah, why not? I'll let him go, but on one condition. You take this place."

All right that's not exactly what Ianthe has in mind, but…

Ianthe's eyes travel over the immobile Attendant and the three frightened children, one of which is in grave danger should she do nothing.

Nodding, steeling herself, Ianthe said "Agreed."

This is definitely turning into an interesting outing. Not at all going as she expected it to be.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it! ;D**

 **My readers have been begging me for a while to get an update for this one up. After a suitable amount of writers block and inspiration for other works on my profile I can finally give you something to satisfy it.**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

 **I need your shared opinions.**

 **In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

 **Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl.**

 **So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think?**

 **Should I do it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for mu OC Ianthe and the changes in the storyline plot her presence in the show provides to readers everywhere.**

 **The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe Chapter 7**

This is so not what Ianthe had in mind at all.

There is uproar in the streets as word quickly spreads that the Crown Princess has been kidnapped and taken hostage by an escaped Lusitanian prisoner.

Guardsmen are running everywhere trying to control the situation while the Lusitanian always seems to be a few steps ahead, giving them the runaround.

During all the commotion a Marzban is grooming his prized horse in the stables.

Daryun is a loyal and fierce warrior, the youngest Marzban in this day and age. He is Lord Vahirz's nephew and regularly called the Knight in Black. His titles and names are well earned as he proved in the resent war. He's a handsome young man of 24 with long black hair that is kept in a low ponytail. He has narrow eyes and thin eyebrows, very broad and muscular. He's very stern, stoic, and a strictly loyal man, but underneath all that he really is soft and kind hearted especially to her.

Daryun and Princess Ianthe have known each other for a very long time. Lord Vahirz often took his nephew along with him to Ecbatana. The first time the two of them officially met face to face was right after Ianthe's audience with her father appealing to him for lessons in swordplay and other weapons. Since that time the two have grown quite close in both friendship and affection. He is extremely protective of Ianthe and more than willing to risk his life in order to defend his Princess. As he as proven time in time and again in various situations where it required him to act in her best interest, even in flit second decisions.

In the middle of giving his stallion a well deserved rubdown Daryun can hear the chaos from outside, but is unaware what the cause is until the Stable master came barreling into the horses designated stall with great haste.

"Lord Daryun," he said, panting from sheer exertion.

"What is it," asked Daryun.

Breathing heavily, the Stable Master said "It's Princess Ianthe, My Lord."

In an instant Daryun turns on his feet rigid.

"There he goes! Get him!"

The Lusitanian is not letting up.

It seems like each time the Guardsmen are getting close to rescuing Ianthe that the Lusitanian does something else to throw them off the trail. Ianthe is not about to lie. There are a couple of times she actually thought she was gonna die during this wild and uncouth chase. The Lusitanian jumped levels from great heights and from roof to roof.

Then the Lusitanian did something that takes the cake.

The Lusitanian had overstepped. He made a jump without correctly estimating the distance. Thanks to this miscalculation it Ianthe believed they weren't going to make it. Just as they began to plummet downward salvation came their way.

In the penn it's being kept in a giraffe raised it's long neck where it was snacking on some feed. The giraffe caught them by the horns causing them to hang. The Lusitanian slipped after losing his grip. At the last second Ianthe somehow manages to grab his wrist. The giraffe is annoyed with the extra weight hanging on its head. Tossing its neck the giraffe throws them onto a neighboring rooftop.

The yelps from the two of them draws the attention of the animals keepers, but they don't see anything strange so simply ignore it as maybe a brawl going on somewhere nearby.

Ianthe and the Lusitanian take this spare moment as an opportunity to catch their breath.

Scrutinizing the Lusitanian over in concern, Ianthe said "Are you injured?"

A smile tugging at the corners of his lips, exhaling deeply, the Lusitanian said "No, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Almost realizing how grateful he's sounding the Lusitanian balks and gets back into character shoving Ianthe onto the wooden planked roof.

By some miracle the Lusitanian somehow continued to keep hold of his stolen sword. More's the pity.

Would've made it easier for Ianthe to retaliate. The dagger Ianthe has hidden can be more useful, but she doesn't want to use it if she doesn't have to.

As Ianthe has already proven in the slave market all life is precious to her no matter whose it is.

Curious the giraffe lowers it's head closer to the duo.

Recoiling, the Lusitanian blanched "What on earth is this long necked demon creature?"

Sitting up straight, dusting herself off, Ianthe said "I'm surprised you haven't seen one before. They're often part of traveling shows and caravans."

"And these strange things are native to your land," asked the Lusitanian, wary.

The giraffe stuck out its long tongue to gently lick Ianthe's offered hand, ticking her palm.

Stroking soft nose, Ianthe said "They are, but only in certain parts of the territory. There are only so many places they can go to survive. Otherwise they're part of groups that I just mentioned to you."

"You do live here, right," said the Lusitanian, sweat dropping with a deadpan look.

"Of course I do," retorted Ianthe, raising a condescending brow. "But just because I live here doesn't mean that I've actually been everywhere."

Below them a band of guards ran down the street searching for them.

Sneering, the Lusitanian said "Someone's practically sending an army after us. What are you? Some sort of big shot nobleman's daughter? Looks like taking you hostage instead was the best decision I made today."

True, but that would only be the case if the fool doesn't get caught. Kidnapping and threatening a member of the royal family is immediate grounds for execution. Then again the boy isn't aware of that given his lack of knowledge of her identity. This may work on Ianthe's favor. Considering how the other citizens of Lusitania loathe her people this boy might very well kill her to become a hero. Best Ianthe doesn't elaborate on that.

The Lusitanian got them moving again more subtle and discreet so as to avoid detection.

Marveling at the grand markets and bustling atmosphere everywhere around him, the Lusitanian said "Such wealth! Everywhere you look people are buying and selling things!"

"Well we are at the heart of the Continental Highway. In Pars, we lead lives of culture and prosperity with people from all over gathering to share what they have to offer to the world. No man goes hungry here," said Ianthe, proud of her kingdoms achievements despite its faults.

The Lusitanian tugs Ianthe away from the opening in an alley to hide more in the shadows.

"Where are you taking me," demanded Ianthe.

"Wherever I tell you," spat the Lusitanian, pressing the sword tip lightly into her back as proper incentive to keep moving.

The pair stops to observe the work in an active yard where many slaves are working hard in construction.

Eyes narrowed contemptuously at the sight, the Lusitanian said "You sure have a lot of slaves here."

"Of course we do. That's further evidence of our kingdom's prosperity. Why would you want to run away? At least that's the premises that's been going on here for years," sighed Ianthe, ashamed.

Slavery is one of the biggest traditions Ianthe wishes would be abolished in Pars.

Catching it, the Lusitanian gasped "What?"

"True, it isn't much work and you'd never want for food or shelter, but that's not any justification to make it right. Being enslaved is still a bad life that no one should except," said Ianthe, softly.

Genuinely taken aback, the Lusitanian stammered "I-I thought that as part of the nobility in Pars you'd be all for stuff like this."

"Not everyone in Pars agrees with the stance on slavery. Although if Lusitania has resorted to sending children into war to fight their battles for them then it can't be all that better," surmised Ianthe.

That stokes the Lusitanian's ire.

Infuriated on behalf of his countrymen, indignant, the Lusitanian said "Who are you calling 'child'? I'm eleven years old!"

"Really," said Ianthe, blinking in surprise. "Only 11? That's only two years my junior. You truly are a child then."

"Well not in my kingdom! I'm a Lusitanian soldier! A warrior," proclaims the Lusitanian, brandishing the sword as a soldier would. "Devoted to the god of Yaldabaoth, and pledged to rid this world of heathens!"

Frowning, Ianthe said "Why is it you despise those who don't believe? Just because someone follows a different culture than you, it fails to label them as savages."

"Our god is just. He treats all people as equals. But the same cannot be said for your kind. Just look at your system of slavery. It's cruel and barbaric. Our god won't tolerate something so inhumane. Hear me, heathen. All men are equal," said the Lusitanian, passionately.

Honestly the Lusitanian probably would've had her all except for what he says next.

"Except for people like you who do not follow our god's teachings. You can be treated differently and killed as we see fit," shouts the Lusitanian.

Rolling her eyes, sarcastically, Ianthe said "Sure, that's logical."

Seething, the Lusitanian said "What was that?"

"You talk a lot of talk about how all human being are equal and yet you're all too ready to slaughter those who refuse to follow the same beliefs. I fight that quite contradictive," said Ianthe, coldly.

The Lusitanian turns so red with fury his head might explode with how much is pent up building inside. The Lusitanian has no time to act on it for some soldiers spot them on the wall and the chase throughout the city is on again once more.

Declining to let the main topic of their heated argument drop, persisting, the Lusitanian said "All people should just accept the will of the God of Yaldabaoth! Then there'd be no fighting to begin with! It's simple! I bet you don't even know anything about the other kingdoms. I bet you don't even give a damn. Too rich for that kind of learning."

"Hey, for the record, I've been educated about other kingdoms since the first day I learned how to read. And for your information I do care. I've already told you what I think about slavery. If I had the power to change it I would, but I don't," said Ianthe.

But in spite of the words she's speaking Ianthe feels a twinge of guilt inside layered with partial truth to the accusations the Lusitanian is throwing so vehemently at her.

Reading and hearing about facts are two different things, acting on behalf of them is another.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all liked this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the gender bender of Ianthe and the alterations in the storyline plot that come with it to various readers amusement all over the globe.**

 **The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe Chapter 8**

Ianthe can't deny she is partially impressed with the Lusitanian on how he's handled himself during this entire escape attempt with her as a hostage. They've gotten as far as the ramparts now on the edge of Ecbatana.

The soldiers were relentless in their pursuit in order to rescue the Princess, Daryun now having joined the chase.

"To the west rampart! Get the rat!"

"Your Highness," shouted Daryun, running at full speed, carrying his bow and arrows.

"Daryun," called Ianthe, yelping as she almost tripped over her feet when the Lusitanian gave her a rough tug on the arm.

Jogging up the stairs to the very top of the wall, the Lusitanian said "Run faster!"

"Forgive me if I can't. These skirts make it extremely difficult," spat Ianthe, sarcastically, lifting her skirts slightly around the feet so she doesn't slip and break her delicate neck.

Even if Ianthe could it's completely pointless now.

There's nowhere left to run on the parapet.

The two are now surrounded on all sides by soldiers.

The Lusitanian boy refuses to yield.

Grabbing Ianthe in a headlock he holds the blade threateningly to her neck, yelling for all to hear "Back off! You want to keep her in one piece, don't you?"

The soldiers are slowly closing in inch by inch. That excuse of his won't work for much longer and the Lusitanian boy knows it. He only has one other due course left to actually take if he hoped to get out of this with his head still intact. He just has to take it.

"Looks like we're done running, rich girl," said the Lusitanian, begrudgingly, breathing heavily.

Calmly, Ianthe reasoned "Just surrender yourself. There's no need for you to die."

The Lusitanian boy promptly releases his grip on her making Ianthe assume he's going to finally do so, but that's not even close.

Spinning on his feet the Lusitanian boy leaps through an opening on the wall, jumping off on the other side. That's not all he does. The Lusitanian snatches Ianthe by the back of her dress dragging her along with him.

"What," gasped Ianthe, releasing a terrified scream.

"No," exclaimed the soldiers.

"Your Highness," exclaims Daryun.

At this point Daryun was actually close enough to try and reach for Ianthe, but his fingers missed taking hold of her hand by mere centimeters. All of them can only watch helplessly as Ianthe plummets to what supposedly is her death.

Or so they think.

In their shared distress **the soldiers momentarily forgot about the moat around the perimeter walls.**

Ianthe and the Lusitanian boy tumble and spin in the air crashing into the calms waters of the deep moat below.

There are exclamations of surprise from the people currently on the ground opposite of the walls.

"Something fall?"

A bunch of the commoners rush over to the edge of the water to assist the ones who'd fallen in back onto solid ground.

The Lusitanian boy surfaced first swimming to the hands extended down with broad strokes.

Ianthe had yet to surface.

Fearing the worst, Daryun said "Where is she?!"

At that exact moment Ianthe's head pushed out of the water as she gasps for air. The reason why Ianthe had taken so long to come up is because her dress had been weighing her down almost causing her to drown as it pulls her ever closer to the bottom. She was then required to hastily remove the garment leaving her completely unclothed now.

Ianthe clung to a small rock formation in the moat as she catches her breath.

Scanning the wall for her friend, waving up at him to show she is for the mostly unharmed, Ianthe said "Daryun!"

Daryun's body loses its rigidness. He smiles and nods in her direction.

The Lusitanian boy has made it out of the water, concerned onlookers asking how he fairs. It's Ianthe's turn. Ianthe learned to swim long ago so she easily shortens the distance. The same people who assisted the Lusitanian boy now pulled her out of the moat, too. They quickly realized that Ianthe is naked so a couple of women are the ones who pull her out and cover her with a warm and dry blanket, large enough when wrapped makes it appear like a dress. It's not exactly idea, but for modesty's sake it's satisfactory enough.

The Lusitanian boy is not about to wait around to get captured. Now that he's actually outside the city he doesn't need Ianthe anymore. Shoving passed pedestrians in the crowd the Lusitanian boy mounts a horse tied to a nearby watering trough, cutting it loose with his stolen blade as he makes a break for freedom.

That's Lusitanian stubbornness for you. It's hard not to admire them for that endearing quality in light of all their faults.

"Hey! He's stealing that horse!"

"Get back here, horse thief!"

"Stop him!"

The telltale familiar noise to the string of a bow being strung had Ianthe wheeling around to find Daryun knocking an arrow.

He's going to shoot down the boy!

"Daryun," exclaimed Ianthe, running out into the open in order to draw his attention to her, clutching the blanket to her chest.

The common folk try to stop her, but it's futile.

"Don't shoot him! Daryun, please," begs Ianthe, tears glistening in her eyes from the sunset.

Daryun's eyes flashed and he launched the arrow.

"No," yelled Ianthe.

The arrow bulleted directly for the Lusitanian's back.

But instead of implanting itself through the boy's heart the arrow struck the horses back leg. The horses legs buckled beneath it and it tumbled. The Lusitanian boy then rolled hard into the dirt where soldiers ware waiting to apprehend him. The Lusitanian put up a fight, but it's all for naught. He's done. Karma certainly has been laid out full in his predicament.

Ianthe then drops to her knees, hand pressed over a rapidly beating heart as she signs in relief. The Lusitanian boy will live. She aims a look filled to the brim with gratitude towards Daryun over her shoulder. Daryun is an expert marksman, he's never been known to ever miss a target. So there's a strong indication that Daryun redirected his arrow at the last second in light of Ianthe's pleas to spare the kid.

A ring of Guardsmen now form circle around Ianthe for protection while she dries off. A handful of women assist Ianthe into a borrowed robe that would be delivered by a servant in the palace back to its rightful owner later on.

The robe had just been properly arranged on Ianthe when Daryun arrived.

"I'm here, Princess Ianthe. Are you injured," said Daryun, attentively.

"Daryun," said Ianthe, softly. "I'm unharmed."

Staring in contempt at the direction the Lusitanian boy had been taken to, Daryun said "I don't understand why you stopped me from shooting the little rat."

Running a hand through her wet hair to help it dry faster in the cooling night air, Ianthe said "He's only a child."

"A child that kidnaped and took you hostage," argued Daryun. "He's punishment will be death anyway."

Arms crossed, smiling at him in a playful manner, Ianthe said "If you wanted him dead then you would've shot him instead of the horse. I know you, Daryun. You missed that shot on purpose."

Found out, Daryun chuckled "Very well, Your Highness. Should anyone ask, we'll say the sun was in my eyes."

Ianthe laughed good naturedly at his fumble.

Ecbatana citizens are overjoyed to learn their sovereign princess is safe.

"What an adventure. Thank goodness she's all right."

"Captured by an escape slave and dragged throughout the city?"

"It's a wonder she survived?"

"What was she doing down there in the first place? It's improper for her to be in that sort of setting."

The Guardsmen bow to Ianthe as Daryun begins to escort her away back behind the city walls.

"You must be more careful with that royal neck of yours. Had things gone differently, you might've had it broken today," said Daryun, seeing it as his duty to lecture her.

"You make it sound worse than it was, but, yes, I understand," acknowledged Ianthe.

Once inside the gates Ianthe is presented with the perpetrators behind how the Lusitanian prisoner became unbound from his cage.

The three boys that had been at the Lusitanian's mercy and with them now are their parents.

Standing at attention and saluting in respect to her, the Pars Soldier said "Your Royal Highness! We've captured the miscreants whose actions led to the prisoner's escape."

The three boys grunt as they're shoved to the ground, trembling in outright fear. They're crying like crazy, fearing for their lives.

"Your Highness!"

"We're sorry for what we did!"

The parents are overwrought with horror of their children's actions and try desperately to save them, beseeching Ianthe to show them mercy.

"Please forgive the little ones, Highness! We beg you!"

"Punish us instead!"

"They're only boys, Highness! They didn't mean anything by it, I swear!"

Not tolerating this at all, scathingly, he Pars Soldier said "Fools! Her Highnesses wellbeing was threatened because of what those three did."

Softening, Ianthe said "Yes. Release them now, please."

"Do what? Don't be ridic-," said the Pars Soldier, cutting off as he sees who he's speaking to. "Oh! Your Highness!"

Waving aside his apologies Ianthe walks forward to stand over the accused. All are nervous that Ianthe will call for their heads as punishment as other monarchs has done before.

Fortunate for them that is not Ianthe's way of handling stuff like this.

"No harm came to anyone. See to it immediately," ordered Ianthe.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the Pars Soldiers in unification.

The three boys and their parents bow low to Ianthe with their foreheads pressed to the dirt as Ianthe and Daryun continue on their journey back to the palace.

The children and parents are sobbing uncontrollably at their good fortune. The kids so grateful that they vowed to enlist and join the cavalry to serve the Crown once they're old enough. It warms Ianthe's heart.

Daryun smiles, used to seeing the affect Ianthe has on people when she does stunts like this.

Even at this time of day when the sun wanes and night scrawls over the sky the markets are still bustling with life and activity.

Seeing it unseemly for Ianthe to walk the remainder of the way, Daryun said "I'll get you a horse."

As Ianthe stands there with a Guardsman for company she thinks over the words the Lusitanian had told her during his rampage. A lot of the things he told her was a lot different then what her tutors have mentioned during lessons. She'll have to have a little chat with them about that in order to make sure they don't leave anything out for now on or maybe check into the scrolls and books herself to read the facts.

Ianthe decides to visit the pens that held the other new Lusitanian slaves from earlier one more time. It wouldn't hurt.

As soon as Daryun returned with a horse for her to ride Ianthe commanded he take her there.

Turns out Ianthe's decision a wise choice.

No sooner had Ianthe and Daryun arrived that the Slaver and his goons were about to execute the prisoners.

"STOP! CEASE AND DESIST!"

All those responsible for this heinous disregard for life froze in their tracks.

"Y-Your Highness," stutters the Slaver, caught in the act. "Forgive me, Highness. This is no sight for royal eyes.

"Explain yourselves at once," I said, uncompromising. "I ordered these prisoners not to be harmed! Why are you killing these captives?"

"Your Highness, the actions of the slave that kidnapped you only proves how unmanageable these captives can be. We don't want that in our stock so they need to be put down," said the Slaver, defending his and his employee's actions.

Standing beside an empty wagon to load the body's onto, The Underling said "Lusitanians are no different than wild animals, Princess. You either tame them or kill them. That simple."

"No, it's not. As your Princess I order you not to beat these captives further," said Ianthe, firmly.

"What," exclaimed both men.

The Slaver said "Princess, you can't be serious!"

"Oh I am," said Ianthe, silkily, a malevolent glare to her eyes. "If you disobey I can guarantee you won't like the consequences. Am I clear?"

The men gulped and nodded.

"That's very good," said Ianthe. "Now have a good night."

Daryun now leads Ianthe away on the borrowed horse.

As soon as they are far enough away, suspicious of her intent, Daryun said "Out with it, Princess. What are you planning? I know you. You've got something going on."

"You'll see tonight. After all you will be helping me," said Ianthe, mysteriously.

Yes, Daryun certainly does.

Late that night when everyone in the city was sleep except for the soldiers on watch Ianthe sneaks back down to the slave market with Daryun by her side. Together they broke the captive slaves out, having arranged for horses with an adequate amount of food, water, and some money to sustain their journey back to Lusitania.

The Lusitanians were hard to trust the two of them after what happened that day, especially the boy that took her hostage. But once they saw the supplies and lack of soldiers around them the Lusitanians were astonished. These prisoners would never get a chance like this again. So they took it.

One by one the Lusitanians mounted the horses.

"Safe travels to all of you. I hope you reach Lusitania," said Ianthe, authentically.

Scoffing, the Lusitanian boy said "I still think you're a fool. You're bound to get into serious trouble for letting us go."

"That's my problem to face, not yours. Now go before the soldiers realize you're missing."

Without any further prompting the Lusitanians left. By the time the sun has risen fully in the sky the Lusitanians would be long gone from the Royal Capital.

Daryun and Ianthe make their way back to the gates inside the palace where Lord Vahirz is standing by to let them back in. He'd been told what Ianthe bad been planning to do and while he might not approve of it he can understand Ianthe's reasons why. So he would let this by this one time. If King Andragoras ever discovered this excursion there would be hell to pay. So this is their little secret.

None of them are too worried about getting caught this late in the evening.

"Daryun," said Ianthe, shivering slightly from the colder night air temperature.

"Yes," said Daryun, skeptically.

"This should not have come to pass," said Ianthe, her face neutral.

"What do you mean by that," said Daryun.

"There's no need for the Lusitanian prisoners be put in a situation where they would have to die merely because of another's own actions. And that boy shouldn't have been put on the battlefield in the first place. No harm should've come to them," mused Ianthe. "Why did they have to fight? The answer is because our kingdom relies some much on slavery that it can't see any other way out. I know that there are other kingdoms out there that don't rely on slavery at all and they thrive. I want Pars to be the same way. I'm going to work hard and do my best to mold Pars into a kingdom where slavery is not law anymore. That will be my legacy."

A few second passed where Daryun is dead silent.

"Your Highness. Someday the Kingdom of Pars will be yours to rule. When that happens there's a friend of mine you might appoint. You have a great many questions and ideas. I think he may be the one to help you mold those honorable ideals into in the way you desire," said Daryun.

Curiosity piqued, Ianthe said "Oh? And who is this man? Have I met him here at Court?"

"Uh," said Daryun, alarmed. "Sorry, Highness. Simply thinking aloud. Please forget I said anything. He'd never be a proper advisor."

"Well that's not going to work. You've caught my interest now," teased Ianthe, grinning. "No matter, I suppose. My Lord Father's reign is likely to continue for decades still. I cannot even begin to imagine ascending to the throne. As long as my father is King then Pars will remain strong. So it seems it will be a while before I meet this friend of yours."

"Indeed," granted Daryun.

Ianthe chuckles at his disgruntled tone of voice. For some strange reason it amuses her.

Ianthe then leans her head back, hair flowing in the breeze after the wind rolled the top of her cloak off the top.

 _._

 _Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

 _A tide that is taking me under_

 _Swallowing sand_

 _Left with nothing to say_

 _My voice drowned out in thunder_

 _But I won't cry_

 _And I won't start to crumble_

 _Whenever they try_

 _To shut me or cut me down_

 _I won't be silenced_

 _You can't keep my quiet_

 _Won't tremble when you try it_

 _All I know is I won't go speechless_

' _Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

 _Don't you underestimate me_

' _Cause I know I won't go speechless_

 _Written in stone_

 _Every rule_

 _Every word_

 _Centuries old and unbending_

 _Stay in your place_

 _Better seen and not heard_

 _Well now that story's ending_

' _Cause I cannot start to crumble_

 _So come on and try_

 _Try to shut me and cut me down_

 _I won't be silenced_

 _You can't keep me quiet_

 _Won't tremble when you try it_

 _All I know is I won't go speechless_

 _Speechless_

 _Let the storm in_

 _I cannot be broken_

 _No, I won't live unspoken_

' _Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

 _Try to lock in this cage_

 _I won't just lay me down and die_

 _I will take these broken wings_

 _And watch me burn across the sky_

 _Hear the echo saying_

 _I won't be silenced_

 _Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

 _All I know it I won't go speechless_

 _Speechless_

' _Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me_

 _Don't you underestimate me_

' _Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

 _All I know is I won't go speechless_

 _Speechless_

 _._

"I swear, when my reign comes, it will be the end of slavery in Pars forever. I will make my voice heard and no one will stop me. Not even my father," vowed Ianthe.

A vow she fully intends to keep.

However in three short years the Royal Capital of Ecbatana would be shrouded in fire and blood. Despite their attempts to stem the tide, Maryam would fall to the Lusitanian invaders and that onslaught would finally reach the Parsian border.

Pars, the year 320.

Autumn.

Crown Princess Ianthe is about to embark on her maiden battle. She is 16 years old.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all had a very satisfying 4** **th** **of July as I did this year.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Also, the song you see Ianthe singing here does Naomi Scott perform Speechless in the newest Aladdin live action motion picture. I've been using this song in a couple of other literary works of mine because it seems to mix with a lot of the main characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ianthe and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the vast globe.**

 **The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe Chapter 9**

 **Pars Era, Year 320:**

Resolute and unyielding in her decision to assist the captured Lusitanian soldiers in their escape from slavery Ianthe was fully prepared to deal with the consequences afterwards.

Only they never came.

Neither Lord Vahirz nor Daryun had spoken a word about what happened that night. Ianthe fully expected to be reprimanded by her father, but King Andragoras never sent for her when it was discovered she'd committed a cream by releasing them. There became quite an uproar when people in the slave market noticed the pens were empty. It had made her pretty nervous until Ianthe had questioned them about it and turns out they'd done their best to keep it on the down low. After some coaxing on her part Lord Vahirz even admitted that he'd gotten a couple of the guardsmen drunk on some imported wine so they wouldn't have a second thought about what went on that night. They didn't even notice her and Daryun come in and out. Both men had taken such a big risk for helping her and for that she was forever grateful.

Not letting what they did for her go to waste Ianthe threw herself into her royal lessons and duties. She commits herself so devotedly to making Pars even better than it was yesterday and the future years to come. As future Queen of Pars it is her solemn destiny to humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned. She guides the hopes of her people. The weak, mighty, rich, and poor.

Who could ever ask for more?

Equipping herself with patience, fortitude, and resignation Ianthe never could nor would she ever want to.

Well they are some thing she'd love to avoid.

An inexplicable torture that no one in any kingdom should be victimized to for even a minute of their time.

Sitting down for hours undergoing a portrait for one as she is currently doing right now.

Ianthe is harnessing every once of patience and skill she's ever gained in this terrible etiquette classes she's gone through to sit there perfectly on her throne beside that of her father and mothers so the painter can do his job.

Ianthe is wearing a sleeveless floor length gown consisting of sheer see through violet silk with light gray fabric material underneath at the breast at waist. The gown has a low neck showing a flattering yet a proper suitable amount of cleavage underneath with floral and vine patterns stitched quite magnificently into the bodice and waistline. Ianthe wears two gold bracelets on his wrists that are almost covered by the shawl she has wrapped around her arms that has symbolic patterns representing Pars. Instead of a circlet Ianthe has on her head the official crown the Crown Princess is supposed to wear representing her official status as royalty in this great house.

Ianthe easily comprehends that this is all about duty and just like many of her ancestors have done they have their own royal portraits hanging on the palace walls. So Ianthe has to grit her teeth and bear with it.

Things would've been so much better if she'd been aloud to talk during the proceedings, but much to her dismay, Ianthe is banned from talking least of all to the artist commissioned to do the portrait. Her father had forbidden it and some guards stationed to keep an eye on them in order to make sure the command wasn't disobeyed. The contempt and disgust King Andragoras showed this without actually naming the man completely baffled Ianthe. I made no sense that he'd treat a common painter this way especially if he already has a strong reputation amongst other noble houses, but wisely holds her tongue because even questioning him would get her into serious trouble.

So the craftsman's identity remains elusive to her ears. She hasn't recognized from anywhere and with his appearance, trust me, she would've remembered if she had.

The painter is quite handsome, traits and well defined features making that undeniable. He has long light blonde hair that reaches past his shoulders and has purple narrow eyes. Judging by what she can see with the naked eye this painter is in the exact same age group as Daryun. Despite the loose clothing that is deceptive he has a similar stature to Daryun's as well with the exception of being somewhat leaner in certain places.

This painter is a mystery to Ianthe. One that she relatively finds intriguing to an extent.

Finally, at long last, the work was done after days of endurance on both of their parts.

The painting is quite large so Ianthe had to rise to face the front instead of him turning it around so she can glimpse what's there.

Ianthe is stunned with the results, but in a good way. This painter's work definitely does her justice without a doubt. Ianthe has to remind herself that really is her in the picture. Sometimes Ianthe forgets how truly lovely she is this day and age. Where before three years ago she was called radiant now she has surpassed mere beauty.

Ianthe's body has changed greatly in the years. Ianthe has long ago learned to master her long limbs, to move with grace that successful swordsmanship and numerous other weapons training demanded. She has gained far more new curves and softness that makes scores of men stop to do more than merely glance at her whenever she walks by.

"Does my gift please you, Princess Ianthe," inquires the painter.

Ianthe holds out a placating hand towards the guardsmen as they went to severely reprimand the painter for even going against orders and talking to her.

Nodding in thanks for his work, removing a ring from her finger and passing it off to him, Ianthe said "Well done. Please accept this as a further token of appreciation mixed with the other payment you will receive for this."

Ianthe can afford to be generous. She has ownership over plenty more.

The painter smiles charmingly at her appreciation.

Ianthe then heads off with her guardsmen and handmaidens following behind at an ever faithful distance. As she walks Ianthe muses over what she saw staring back at her in the painting.

What Ianthe saw staring back at her from the canvas isn't a warrior princess as she's tried to prove to every who has ever crossed paths with her. No, what she saw there was a young woman who would strive for proficient in etiquette, poise, humility, and striving for only one thing. To be viable for a strategic marriage to benefit Pars.

That's a more than enough for most princess in the world to live for.

But not Ianthe, never her.

There's far more to her than just those qualities alone.

Ianthe stops to sit at the edge of a fountain peering down despondently disconsolate into the sparkling water at her reflection.

 _._

 _Yes, the pretty face_

 _Yes, the sunny smile_

 _Yes, each hair in place_

 _And yes, she can beguile_

 _Proper and polite_

 _Never makes a wave_

 _Born just to delight_

 _And bred to behave_

 _But she is more than this_

 _There's a mind in the body_

 _Of this pretty miss_

 _She is more than this_

 _So much more_

 _So much more_

 _She is more than this_

 _Outwardly she's free_

 _Inwardly she's bound_

 _Given half the chance_

 _She might prove profound_

 _Has a thought or two_

 _Different from the rest_

 _Has a point of view_

 _Which must be expressed_

 _Yes, she is more than this_

 _There's a mind in the body_

 _Of this pretty miss_

 _She is more than this_

 _So much more_

 _So much more_

 _She is more than this_

 _._

Ianthe can't afford to stand around brooding over an opposite life path that she knows will never be or how she wants all in Pars and the world to view her.

Lord Vahirz is waiting for her. Ianthe must get ready for her daily sword lessons.

Far more comfortable in her normal tunic and breeches Ianthe joins Lord Vahirz in their usual spot where no one will disturb them unless unduly necessary.

Under his tutelage Ianthe has become an expert swordsman second to very few. Lord Vahirz can contest to that his prized pupil has excelled exponentially. He speaks of her with great pride and perhaps some boastfulness whenever the subject is brought up, but no matter how hard Ianthe fights she still lacks the combat skills to soundly defeat him.

Even now their spar ends in a draw.

Sheathing her blade, Ianthe sighed "A draw again. Maybe this is as good as I'm ever going to get."

Disagreeing wholeheartedly, Lord Vahirz said "You judge yourself too harshly, Highness. Your sword work has definitely improved. You mustn't be discouraged."

"So you always tell me, but frankly I'm beginning to wonder if that truly is the case," said Ianthe, scowling lightly. "I suppose battle is the only real test, though."

Chuckling confidently, stroking his beard, Lord Vahirz said "You have the right of it there. But, given the state of things, I can't say I expect any attack on our fair kingdom in the near future. If it's battle you're looking for you may yet have a long wait a head of you."

"As it should be. After all a true leader never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it," said Ianthe, grinning.

Lord Vahirz nods in approval. Ianthe has learned her lessons well.

The two of them are about to resume when the session is rudely interrupted.

"Pardon me, Lord Ern Vahirz," said a Civil Servant, dashing over to them with a scroll in hand.

"What is it," said Lord Vahirz.

"A message from King Andragoras, Sir," said the Civil Servant, delivering the scroll.

"Father," said Ianthe, curious and a touch concerned.

Accepting the offering, Lord Vahirz said "What does His Majesty write?"

Lord Vahirz reads the message and within seconds he blanches, face morphing into horror.

"It can't be," he exclaims.

On the alert, Ianthe said "What message does my father send?"

Grimacing, Lord Vahirz said "It would seem I spoke too soon. It's war."

Pars Era, the year 320. Autumn.

The Lusitanian army conquered and defeated the Kingdom of Maryam. It then set it sights on Maryam's ally, the Kingdom of Pars. In response, Andragoras the Third and led them himself to the Fields of Atropatene, where he intended to intercept the invading Lusitanian's. Crown Princess Ianthe is about to embark on her maiden battle.

She is 16 years old.

 **Authors Note:**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **Ha! Ha! I think those of you who know the show have probably figured out who the painter is.**

 **The song you see Ianthe singing here is She Is More Than This from the movie the Princess and the Cobbler. Also, known as the Thief and the Cobbler. If you haven't watched it before then go check it out. Guaranteed you won't be disappointed.**

 **The dress Ianthe is wearing when the portrait is being painted is the one Myrcella wears in Game of Thrones when she is departing Dorne for the final time. It's the violet one with the shawl.**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ianthe and any alterations to the oroginal storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **The Heroic Legend Of Ianthe Chapter 10**

Here at the Fields of Atropatene the Lusitanian and Pars army's will clash.

Most of the banners have been summoned to meet the threat head on. But a certain number have been order to maintain their positions in other areas of this vast kingdom in order to remain strong in the slim chance this campaign should somehow flounder and protect it from potential threats from other neighboring kingdoms.

Despite not wanting to consider the option that they might be defeated King Andragoras doesn't want to take any chances about that.

In this Ianthe does admire him greatly with that decision. Hard not to given the circumstances.

Ianthe is at the front with one of their many regiments and battalions at the main Pars encampment wearing full armor, excluding her helmet, gleaming in the sunlight and a matching blue cape swaying in the gentle breeze.

A number of Marzbn have bee assigned stick to her side.

One of which is Marzbn and Calvary Captain Kharlan who chooses to address her now where he is sitting astride his stallion charger.

Noticing the stiffness and nervous anxiety radiating from her posture breaking through her efforts to conceal it, Kharlan said "Are you terribly nervous about the coming battle, Your Highness?"

Humming under her breath in question, Ianthe said "Nervous?"

"This is your maiden battle, after all," mentioned Kharlan, pointing that out.

Nodding, Ianthe sighed "Right."

Smiling in reassurance, Kharlan said "Take heart. We're sure to triumph. The king has taken to the field himself and everyone knows his martial prowess. Supreme General Vahirz is here, as well. And consider the other captains, Shapur, Kubard, Mankchurh, Khayr, Khurp, Khshaeta, and Daryun. We 8 Marzbn each command ten thousand horse, add to that of the king's personal guard, and our army totals 85 thousand cavalrymen, and 138 thousand infantry. We also have the advantage of terrain, knowing the Fields of Atropatene as we do. By the day's end the Lusitanian's will find they have marched all this way only to dig their own graves."

"Yes, quite," agreed Ianthe. "Still it is a shame that such brave and loyal men to their own country will have to die for their own leaders misguidance. They should be back home with their own family's. And yet they are here fighting us all for a lost cause. Also, Kharlan, perhaps you can answer something that's been bothering me since this march began."

"Yes, Your Highness, what is it," said Kharlan.

Skeptical, Ianthe said "Do you not find it strange that they took Maryam and so easily when 3 years ago they failed so utterly in disaster?"

Sighing, Kharlan said "As for that I have no answer. Take my word for it, Your Highness, the mystery behind that has left most of us bewildered."

"I know I can always count on your own word, Kharlan. It's never been in doubt," said Ianthe, trustingly.

A screeching caw draws their attention upwards. Here a familiar winged ally flies towards them.

"Azrael," said Ianthe, releasing a pleased and welcoming smile to her dear feathered friend. Azrael lands on her waiting arm and Ianthe strokes his breast in greeting. "Welcome back. Did you have a good flight?" Ianthe then notices something alarming, odd, and out of place about Azrael. Something that completely contradicts what everyone around her can or cannot see with their own eyes. "Kharlan, Azrael's feathers are damp."

"What did you say," said Kharlan, inching his charger closer to her.

Scrutinizing the spans of air in front of them, narrowing her eyes imperceptivity, Ianthe said "The skies are mostly clear ahead. Does it not seem odd to you?"

Humming underneath his breath in contemplation and unspoken agreement, Kharlan said "Perhaps I should scout the area once more."

Nodding, Ianthe said "Yes, please do."

Kharlan then leaves to do his duty.

Behind Ianthe some of the soldiers were a bit disgruntled with the delay playing off her desire to double check the perimeter as first battle jitters.

Ianthe pays them no mind. She has her eye on something else.

Kharlan's behavior is perplexing.

Last year after Ianthe reached her 15th birthday King Andragoras decided that it was time to round up and have potential suitors brought to Court for consideration. Kharlan's son Xandes was one of them. At the beginning Kharlan seemed very open to the idea that one day his son might be married to the Crown Princess. It would ultimately improve his families noble standing, honor, and influence in the kingdom.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Kharlan declined the offer. He removes his son from Court and sends him back to their family holding while Kharlan himself is kept at a distance by his own choosing. It's only recently after the notification about the invasion came that he makes an appearance again. Instead of exhibiting a cool and indifferent exterior towards her Kharlan is actually very obliging assisting the Crown Princess in however way he can.

Ianthe is grateful for his experience, guidance, and protection, but something seems off.

This nagging feeling refuses to leave her alone.

Just what is it?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad you all had a big Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **You think already Ianthe might already suspect what Kharlan's up to?**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
